Jim Henson Home Entertainment
1st Logo (1992-1996) 2vh3rIJCksx64DQL00ZBlA75465.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-20-01h25m07s611.png SolxRnQ4y_tgupe6Tk8lzw13831.png Logo: On a blue background, we see the green "Jim Henson" signature writing itself. Below it, the word "VIDEO" in spaced out letters, with a red line above it, fades in underneath. Variant: There is a still variant of this logo that features the words "DISTRIBUTED BY BUENA VISTA HOME VIDEO" appearing at the bottom of the screen. Trailer Variant: On the coming soon version of the Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs trailer, the Coming This Summer byline appears below the still logo. FX/SFX: The forming. Cheesy Factor: The writing of "Jim Henson" is choppy and "VIDEO" fading in is very rough. Music/Sounds: An extended/somewhat slowed-down variant of the 1992-2001 Walt Disney Home Video theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On VHS releases of Muppet Babies, the same custom music used for the Henson Associates logo is used. Availability: Appears at the end of several Jim Henson videos from 1992 to 1996. The original VHS of The Muppet Christmas Carol does not contain it, aside from a still version on one of the trailers. Scare Factor: Low. The music may surprise some, but it's harmless. 2nd Logo (1996-2001) Logo: It's the ending part of the 1989 Jim Henson Productions logo starting with the "dot the I" part, but only "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" replaces "PRODUCTIONS". Variant: Sometimes, the copyright notice appears under the logo. FX/SFX: Same as the 5th Jim Henson logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on the videos of Bear in the Big Blue House and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, and on VHS releases of Jim Henson related shows like A Muppet Family Christmas, Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, The Christmas Toy, The Storyteller Greek Myths, The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, The Very Best of The Muppet Show and Best of The Muppet Show=. It can also seen on the 1999 prints of The Muppet Movie and The Great Muppet Caper. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2001-March 31, 2009) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m18s102.png|Green text (wide-screen) 2001-2006 vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h59m09s279.png|Green text (full-screen) 2001-2006 vlcsnap-2015-03-31-18h18m26s248.png|Red text 2009] Logo: We start at the night scene for the Leland Mississippi Kermit's_Swamp swamp, then the camera pans up to the starry sky. On a certain point before it makes it all the way up, the mint spark draw the "Jim Henson" signature with the comet creates the dot above "i''". Then, "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" appears flashing in on below the line. The stars zooms slightly forward while it forms itself. FX/SFX: Realistic CGI. It's somewhat reminiscent of the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo. Variants: * On the demo VHS of ''Kermit's Swamp Years, it starts with the complete version of the music by itself after the FBI Warning screen that popped up the 2nd time after the 9th Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo. * On Frances: Bedtime for Frances, the spark draws the signature in red instead of green. The dot color created above the "i" by the comet was also red. ** At the end of the said release, it is the same as above but the white balance is readjusted. * On the video game Muppets Cruise Party, the background is darker than normal and the visual quality is lower. The logo fades in at the point the spark draws the words. * An in-credit version with everything white appears on Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Music/Sounds: A shortened, sped-up version of the Jim Henson Interactive logo music. If you hear closely, the tail end of the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment logo's music variation is heard. Music/Sounds Variants: *In later releases, the music plays in full, but still speed-up. *The red text version have the audio de-synced. Availability: The green text variant can be seen on Kermit's Swamp Years, on The Best of The Muppet Show Volumes 1 ''and ''2 and on Bear in the Big Blue House Live] on VHS & DVD. Also appears on later VHS & DVD releases of Bear in the Big Blue House] as well. The red text coloring variant can be seen on the Fraggle Rock] home video compilation Down in Fraggle Rock released in January 17, 2006 and on the Frances home video compilation Bedtime for Frances released in March 31, 2009. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2004-2009) Logo: On a white background, we see the logo with copyright text. FX/SFX: None Variant: There was a blue-colored logo where "FAMILY CLASSICS" replaced "HOME ENTERTAINMENT", the letters slowly rise from the line. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of Fraggle Rock and Animal Jam. Availability: Can be seen on the first few HIT Entertainment VHS & DVD releases of Fraggle Rock including Where it All Began, Dance Your Cares Away, Live by the Rule of the Rock! and Doin' Things that Doozers Do, Animal Jam including Hug a Day, Let's Jam Together, Shake a Leg and Springin'!. Scare Factor: None. Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Home Entertainment Category:United States Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:1992